A Second Mind
by Purple Charmander Ninja
Summary: A series of oneshots about Sonic characters and how it feels to be "controlled". Mainly taking place in the world of Sonic '06, though this isn't necessarily how the whole series has to be. If you want to see a certain character, let me know!
1. Silver the Hedgehog

**A Second Mind**

**Okay, so to clear up any confusion, the "voice" is sort of like the programming of the game. That's the best way I can explain it. It will appear often, not necessarily as a voice inside a character's head, but sometimes just giving the character urges.**

**Silver the Hedgehog**

Silver felt its presence. Sometimes.

When he did, its urges were strong. He would obey it, even if it felt wrong to him.

_He is the one you are looking for. You need to destroy him._

"No, it doesn't seem right." Silver mumbled when he discovered that it was back, and hissing illogical information to him, as usual. "I don't even know the guy's name! Everyone would know if it was that blue hedgehog who unleashed the Flames. But no one knows! This just isn't right." Silver rested his head in his hand, somewhat stressed.

_You need to find him. It is the way it is meant to be. Otherwise there will be trouble._

"Oh yeah? What kind of trouble? I've had to fight off Iblis nearly every day for _m__onths_! Have you ever tried throwing boulders with your _brain_ 7 days a week?! It's not easy!" Silver clenched his fists. At this point, he was aggravated with the pressuring voice in his head. He'd thought he was free of it, too. Once he'd gotten into the routine of destroying Iblis whenever and wherever he appeared, it had left him alone.

_That would not be wise, young Silver. This wold destroy the boundaries of Fate and put the entire universe at risk._

"Sounds messed up to me. And what do you mean by putting the universe at risk?" Silver could tell that he was losing this battle. He _was_ pretty tired of Iblis. Plus, he was getting _really_ annoyed with the voice in his head (Was that what it was? Putting it that way, it sounded like he was insane) and would be a lot happier if it would leave him alone.

He sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

_That's what I like to hear. Now, go, and don't forget about me..._

Oh goody. so he'd have a voice in his head with him the whole time.

Silver jumped up to go see that freak Mephiles. That was another thing he argued with himself about; Silver didn't entirely trust him. But as always, _whatever_ was in his head convinced him to give the shady character a chance.

* * *

He just wanted it to _leave._ Why couldn't he be alone, like when he was young? Come to think of it, Silver couldn't recall much from when he was young. Sure, he had memories, but they didn't seem like they'd happened. Instead, they felt like the very faint dreams that occasionally pop into one's head while they are resting.

How peculiar. Silver didn't like being confused; he could usually figure things out and _despised_ being left in the dark. He wondered if he was the only one who was confused. Perhaps he could ask Blaze; she was quite wise herself. In the meantime, he'd be questioning his sanity.

**Well... That happened.**

**Should I continue this? It was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I realized how long it would be it I were to put so many characters in here at once. Also, if anyone's got ideas for characters to highlight, I'll gladly accept them!**

**And with that, I'm off!**


	2. Princess Elise

**So it seems that the first chapter went pretty well!**

**I'll keep this short: I wrote a chapter.**

**Also, thanks to GamerGirl54321 for the idea for this chapter!**

**Princess Elise**

She knew nothing good could possibly come out of this. She knew that those steps she took towards the edge of the hovercraft brought her and the entire city of Soleanna towards certain doom.

So why was she, Princess of Soleanna, here, backing away from the kidnapping scientist and to a drop down to certain death?

Because it told her to.

And by "it", she meant the presence in her mind that was telling her to relax and allow herself to fall. It didn't exactly "speak", rather, it seemed to send feelings through her, which her mind accepted as her own thoughts.

That was what frightened her. The thoughts that she found implanted into her head were by no means comforting; they told her to "just do it" when what she really needed was a "you'll be fine".

It pained her, too, to be forced to do this, taking what she knew was not at all the only option, when she was being told just that.

Princess Elise liked to think that she could defend herself, with at least a bit more skill than one would think a princess would have. And she didn't just think it, either, she knew it was true. She knew she'd been captured by Doctor Eggman multiple times in the past few days, only to escape. Granted, she'd had some help, but even she had to admit that Eggman was rather smart, and she doubted anyone could get away from him on their own.

Going by that, she didn't see any reason to let herself fall off of the hovorcraft.

"Although Doctor Eggman probably has some weapons up here, and if I tried to attack, he would probably stop me with ease...," she thought, soon after realizing what she was thinking. "Why am I thinking this? I don't want to jump!" She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts whispering to her.

"Then again, maybe if I do, these thoughts will go away," She knew herself that these thoughts also weren't exactly her own, which worried her a bit, but also seemed to be a sign that they would disappear.

"If I live, at least."

Not entirely willingly, the young princess shuffled to the edge of the vehicle and looked down, seeing a gigantic drop into a grassy and rocky area.

Noticing this, her captor held out a hand and began to speak. "Now stop it. You have no where to go."

"I would rather die than be your prisoner again," Once again, she knew this was not entirely true. She was a princess. Soleanna would die without her!

"Hmph! So, what are you going to do, princess?" Doctor Eggman moved his left index finger down, as if it were falling. "Do you plan to jump?"

She didn't, actually. But it seemed she would be anyways. With a simple nod, she spoke what she could only hope wouldn't be her last word.

"Farewell."

With that, she let gravity pull her off of the hovercraft. As the rushing of wind filled her ears, she heard Eggman let out a "Huh?" and saw him look down after her as she closed her eyes to avoid the wind stinging them. Currently, she was falling headfirst towards a painful death.

The only things she was aware of were the strange absence of the agonizing thoughts and the sound of the wind rushing past her, or, rather, her rushing past the wind.

But all of that stopped...

When she fell directly into the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog's arms.

**If anyone hasn't played the game, that last part with the dialogue is based off of a cutscene in the game.**

**Of course, I'm still taking suggestions. If you've got any, leave 'em in a review! I'd run out of ideas without them.**

**Or, leave a review because you're just cool like that, maybe?**

**Okay, I'm rambling. That's my cue to STOP TYPING!**


End file.
